Superconducting digital technology has provided computing and/or communications resources that benefit from unprecedented high speed, low power dissipation, and low operating temperature. Superconducting digital technology has been developed as an alternative to CMOS technology, and typically comprises superconductor based single flux superconducting circuitry, utilizing superconducting Josephson junctions, and can exhibit typical signal power of around 4 nW (nanowatts) at a typical data rate of 20 Gb/s (gigabytes/second) or greater, and can operate at temperatures of around 4° Kelvin. The Josephson junction is an active device that is supplied with a DC bias current, and the power budget in such circuits is dominated by static power consumption which happens whether or not the active device is switching. Typical systems can provide the DC bias current directly using a bias resistor network, which can result in substantially high currents (equal to or greater than an amp), which can result in spurious magnetic fields and heat resulting from high power dissipation.